Unbreakable Bonds
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: It hurts when you discover that you have been betrayed, but it hurts even more when you realize it and it's too late... this happened to me, I was betrayed by those who I considered my friends, my family, but I'm not going to cry, they don't deserve my tears, but I also don't want revenge, even when they hurt me... so I'm going away, where they can't hurt me ever again *FemRyoma*
1. Fake Friends

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**This is kind of EmInAlOvEr's Looking Away Challenge.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Ryoma is a year younger that Hiruma and Mamori doesn't exist _(sorry Mamori fans)._**

**Rated T because**** because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and P****oT **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** It hurts when you discover that you have been betrayed, but it hurts even more when you realize it and it's too late... this happened to me, I was betrayed by those who I considered my friends, my family, but I'm not going to cry, they don't deserve my tears, but I also don't want revenge, even when they hurt me... so I'm going away, where they can't hurt me ever again.

**Pairing**: AllxRyoma _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Female Ryoma

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-07-13**

**Updated: 06-21-13**

* * *

**True Intentions**

_**- Fake Friends -**_

_**(Not Everything Is What It Seems)**_

* * *

As I was thrown in the air, for once in my life, I was genuinely laughing and smiling. I felt great, elated that I could help these people to become so happy. After all the congratulations, I was set down, my teammates patting my back for a job well done.

"Echizen-kun, why don't you go home and rest a few days or so? That nasty fall you had and the resulting amnesia might have had an effect on you. We'll just postpone the celebration party a few days after you'd rested. Like maybe 3 days or so in Kawamura Sushi?" Oishi-sempai said, in all of his mother-hen mode.

"Hoi, hoi! Oishi's right Ochibi!" Eiji-sempai added.

"Echizen, get some good rest then in 3 days, go to Kawamura Sushi" Tezuka-buchou said.

I smiled, took my things and walked away to go home. When I was almost out of the stadium I found Rikkai Dai team, the red menace _(Kintarou)_ and Monkey King, when they saw me they approached me slowly _(with the exception of Kintarou, he is too energetic)_

"Koshimae!" he yelled at me, I still wonder how can his Japanese be so bad...

"Oi brat, Ore-sama has come to congratulate you" Monkey King was actually my cousin from my mother side, we actually get along pretty well with the exception of tennis.

"Arigatou Kei" I said with my girly voice.

"You should really use more you normal voice Rei" he said fondly and I smiled brightly at him shocking the rest a little.

"Just if you stop referring yourself as 'Ore-sama' I'll do it" I said.

"As if" he huffed and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Koshimae! let's play a match" the red menace said cheerfully and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait a second brat, why is your voice so girly?" asked Kirihara.

"That's obviously because 'Ryoma' is actually a girl" Kei rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone with the exception of Sanada, Yukimura and Keigo.

"N-n-n-nani?!" stuttered Kirihara when I took off my wig letting waves of emerald hair fall.

"You didn't knew?" asked Yukimura innocently as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You knew 'Mura-buchou?" asked the sweets lover.

"Hai, Gen and I saw her once in a dress, at first we thought it was Ryoma's sister or that maybe he was cross-dressing, but after talking she told us the truth" he explained and Sanada grunted in agreement.

"More like blackmailing me..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's go, Ore-sama doesn't want to be here anymore, there's a lot of plebeians here" Keigo huffed annoyed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hai, ha-eh?" I started looking inside mi bag for my jersey since I was getting a little cold but it wasn't there.

"What's wrong brat?" asked my cousin concerned.

"I think I forgot my things in the locker room I'm going back to see" I said and start running back after hiding my hair inside my fila cap.

"Wait Koshimae!" shouted Kintarou running behind me.

"Wait you two brats!" Kirihara yelled running also.

I slowed down to let Kintarou and Kirihara catch up with me, as we got near the lockers we heard the voices of my teammates, and I slowed down.

"You think Echizen's gone now?" Momo-sempai asked.

"98% that he's already left the stadium, 1% he got hold up by somebody else but still in the stadium but far enough not to hear us, 0.88% that he's outside drinking Ponta and a 0.2% chance of him returning here." Inui-sempai listed down his statistics.

"Finally, the Sengoku Cup, all thanks to the brat" I don't like this, I got one of my phones _(I have two)_ out and started recording _(hey! I like to be cautious!__)_

"Yes, now buchou, can we please kick him out of the team now?" Momo-sempai almost whined and my breath hitched.

"Yes, he'd done his job, we'll just tell him he has to focus on winning the Grand Slams or something" Tezuka said harshly, Kintarou and Kirihara shared an angry look but reminded silence otherwise.

"Good riddance, I am SO tired of pretending to actually care for that brat, best friends, pft! yeah right! isn't that right, Kaoru?" tears start pouring from my eyes and Kirihara hugged me trying to comfort me.

"Yes finally, we can stop pretending of hating each other, I hate fighting with such a good friend like you, Takeshi" Kintarou was about to burst through the door when I stopped him.

"Ryoma?" he asked confused while I dragged them both away from the locker room.

'To think I was going to thank them for their help in that game, I bet they felt absolutely nothing back from before I left them for America. Those fake tears they had when I thanked them by showing their own techniques to them.' I almost couldn't stop the sob but I managed.

"Kintarou, go give this to my cousin and tell him to meet Kirihara-sempai and me at the entry in ten minutes, also, don't bother coming back" I told him giving him my phone.

"Kirihara-sempai, please lend me your jersey" both of them did as I said. I quickly took off shirt which was the one of the tennis club _(I had another one underneath),_ put Kirihara-sempai's jersey on, and let my hair down once again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked when he saw me walking towards the locker room.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine" I muttered darkly slamming the doors open, those bastards...

"Ahh, Kirihara-kun, what brigs you here?" asked the 'tensai'

"A-ano... etto... t-this chibi wants to tell you guys something... I think..." Kirihara-sempai replied unsure.

"I see" and then all of Seigaku snapped their heads towards me "hey there" said the tensai crouching to my eye level "is there something you need little one?" a vein popped in my forehead, this bastard is making fun of my height?!

"Shut it pretty boy" I glared "I came to deliver a message from your missing teammate" I immediately peck their interest "Echizen Ryoma won't return to the tennis club ever again" for some weird reason some of them flinched at my words _(Oishi, Fuji, Eiji and Kawamura) _but I payed no heed "as a matter of fact, Ryoma won't come back to Seigaku ever again"

"W-what?" asked Oishi.

"Are you deaf or what?" I deadpanned.

"You little!" Momoshiro and Kaido glared at me and I glare back.

"I will say it one more time suckers, RYOMA. WON'T. COME. BACK. _NEVER_. AGAIN." I said making emphasis on the never.

"Ara? how would _you_ know that?" asked he tensai opening his icy blue eyes trying to scare me, but I didn't even flinch in response.

"Ryoma ordered me to told you" I simply said "he's going back to America to finish the US Open and won't come back, to be honest, I don't even know why he decided to attend Seigaku when he could have one to a better school like Hyotei or Rikkai Dai, right Aka-kun?" I asked to my companion who seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Ah... hai! ehm... Rei...chan..." oh? so he remembered how Kei called me...

"Oh? so your name is Rei-chan?" asked the tensai.

"So what pretty boy?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Ne, do you think we'll be able to talk with Ryoma about this?" I was taken aback with the rest but didn't let it show in my face, didn't he wanted me out of the team like the others?

"That won't be possible, he will be long gone by the time you reach his house" I said.

"That does't mean we can't call him right?" he got his cell phone out and dialed my number _(who knows who gave it to him)._

**_RING. RING._**

"Sorry I think that's mine" I smirked before flipping it open "hello?"

"W-wha-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he left it here?" I smirked evilly showing them the phone.

"You actually don't want us to talk with him right?" he asked darkly.

"No"

"Why? we are his friends" most of them winced at that including Tezuka.

"That's what you say, you could be a bunch of backstabbers for all I know, but to answer you question, you lot are not good enough for him" I glared at them hotly.

"What?" he hissed in anger.

**_"You never will"_**

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

***Tensai: genius**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. America

**I'M BACK GUYS! _(I still alive, thank you very much)_**

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I was a little busy with my school so... yeah. I'm really, really, _really _sorry.**

**Anyway, I want to thanks all the people that fav-ed, is following or reviewed my fic you guys are awesome and I love you!**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**This is kind of EmInAlOvEr's Looking Away Challenge.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Ryoma is a year younger than Hiruma and Mamori doesn't exist _(sorry Mamori fans)._**

**Rated T because**** because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and P****oT **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** It hurts when you discover that you have been betrayed, but it hurts even more when you realize it and it's too late... this happened to me, I was betrayed by those who I considered my friends, my family, but I'm not going to cry, they don't deserve my tears, but I also don't want revenge, even when they hurt me... so I'm going away, where they can't hurt me ever again.

**Pairing**: AllxRyoma _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Female Ryoma

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-26-13**

**Updated: 06-21-13**

* * *

**America**

_**- Restart Of My Life -**_

**_(I Won't Let You Hurt Me)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Oh? so your name is Rei-chan?" asked the tensai.

"So what pretty boy?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Ne, do you think we'll be able to talk with Ryoma about this?" I was taken aback with the rest but didn't let it show in my face, didn't he wanted me out of the team like the others?

"That won't be possible, he will be long gone by the time you reach his house" I said.

"That does't mean we can't call him right?" he got his cell phone out and dialed my number _(who knows who gave it to him)._

**_RING. RING._**

"Sorry I think that's mine" I smirked before flipping it open "hello?"

"W-wha-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he left it here?" I smirked evilly showing them the phone.

"You actually don't want us to talk with him right?" he asked darkly.

"No"

"Why? we are his friends" most of them winced at that including Tezuka.

"That's what you say, you could be a bunch of backstabbers for all I know, but to answer you question, you lot are not good enough for him" I glared at them hotly.

"What?" he hissed in anger.

**_"You never will"_**

* * *

**Ryoma's PoV**

"Why you little..." the snake growled at me and I glared in return.

"Shut it snake!" the peach snickered from behind him and I glared at him also "you too peach-butt!"

"Hey!" he glared at me.

"What do you mean by that" the tensai asked catching my attention once again.

"So the pretty boy is no tensai at all, he can even understand what I said" I smirked at his angry face "alright, I'll tell you" he seemed taken aback at my willingness making my smirk widen even more, heh idiot "like I said before, you are not good enough for Ryoma" I said absently, looking at my nails and brushing my bangs out my face with my other hand.

"Why?" came the strangled voice of the cat-man and I blinked in surprise.

"Aka-kun, could you be a dear and please go ahead of me and tell my dear cousin that this will take a little longer than I planned?" I asked with a sweet smile making him blush.

"H-h-h-hai! R-Rei-chan" he turned back before casting me a worried look and finally disappeared behind the doors after a reassuring nod from my part.

I quickly reverted my attention to Seigaku who were waiting anxiously for my answer, well, some of them were...

"Why? why are we not good enough for Ryoma?" demanded to know the cat-man once more.

"Why? isn't it obvious? Ryoma is too good for you because even when he was a cocky bastard, he never played with any of your feelings, you in the other hand, not only lied to him but also planed to crush him with your words" I explained and they flinched "you wanted to send him away now that you reached your goal and have no use of him anymore" they flinched again, at least most of them... "and the worst of all is that you planned to never tell him ngthe truth" their eyes suddenly filled with guilt, as if that would change anything.

"Y-You!" peach butt stammered.

"Yes, I heard every single word" I admitted and they looked to the spot where Kirihara was a few moment ago, fear in their eyes, I immediately understood.

"Aka-kun didn't heard you, otherwise you would have the entire Rikkai Dai and Hyotei teams here" I said and realization seemed to flash on the pretty boy eyes.

"...What do you want?" he asked, mmm, maybe he wasn't an idiot after all.

"I don't want to see you near him ever again, you won't tell anyone about your betrayal and I will also keep my mouth shut, deal?" I asked.

"Deal" said peach-butt without any trace of remorse, which made my chest hurt.

I turned my back towards them when peach-butt tried to give me a handshake and started waking away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard cat-man ask.

"Because if I don't..." then I will let myself be fooled again, and I don't want to "then Ryoma will get hurt" even more...

"We would never hurt Ryoma" the tensai's voice sounded strangled and hurt.

"You already did" my voice cold and a little shaky.

And with nothing more I stormed out of the room... and their lives...

* * *

I ran.

I ran like dead itself was behind me.

I'm not sure how far, or for how long, but it didn't mattered to me, I just wanted to be away from those persons, from Keigo, from Rikkai Dai and Kintarou, from... from... _everything!_

I finally stopped when I realized how late it was, the sun was already going down...

I quickly looked around trying to identify where I was, much to my surprise, I found myself in the courts where bou-I mean Seigaku's captain and I played after I came back from America...

"I bet they are celebrating right now..." I said as I thought about them "they must be so happy that I won't be with them anymore..." I sniffed sadly and bit back a whimper "it's not like I care" I tried to convince myself.

"Then why are you crying?" a voice said behind me and I yelped "if you really don't care, then why are you crying?" turning around I found a boy about my age, or maybe a year older than me with jet black hair and deep jade eyes looking at intently, he was munching a gum while his eyes pierced my skin, all in all he looked terrifying, but strangely enough, I didn't felt afraid of him "if it's really true that you don't care, then why do you look like you are going to break any minute?" I blinked in surprise, why would he care? we are nothing more than complete strangers, why is he even talking to me?

"That's none of your business" I tried to maintain my voice strong, but I couldn't, it came out shaky and hoarse.

"That's true" he said as he walked near me "but you should remember always that those who hurt you are not you friends" I blinked in surprise once again.

"Why...? why are you telling me this?" why?

"No reason really" he said simply and started walking away.

"Hey, wait" I begged him but he merely spared me a glance.

"Name is Hiruma Youichi" he said "don't forget it chibi" and he just walked away.

"Hiruma... Youichi...?" why would he help me...? "what a weird guy" I concluded after a moment of silence and suddenly I remembered something "KEIGO!" damn, I forgot about him and Rikkai Dai! crap, they must be looking for me!

"It's alright Rei" a hand suddenly patted my head and I looked up staring straight into my cousin eyes "I'm not mad" he smiled at me.

"But..."

"I know that you needed sometime to be alone after I heard what happened from Kirihara" he said.

"Are you mad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"At you? no, at Seigaku, damn right I am" he said clenching his other hand.

"It's fine, I already talked with them" I said.

"So?"

"They won't say a thing and I won't say a thing, of course I made clear that I won't come back to Seigaku" I explained.

"That's it? no revenge and nothing? you're going to let them get away with hurting you?" he asked angrily at him.

"...Yeah..." I admitted.

"Why? they deserve to suffer!" he argued.

"I know but..." I

"But?"

"I can't Kei, I can't hurt them" I'm pathetic "even when I know they don't care for me, I can't bring myself to hurt them, I care deeply for them" I cried in anguish "I still see them as my precious friends even when I know that they will never see me as such" I sobbed, trying to make the pain in my heart go away.

"Reiko..." strong arms wound themselves around and brought me into a tight embrace "I'm sorry I couldn't help you"

"It's alright Kei" I reassured him "it's not you fault"

"But!"

"I told you that it's fine" I whacked him in the head lightly.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"America" I answered.

"America? why?" he asked confused.

"I still need to finish the US Open" I started explaining "and I think it would be good for me to be away from here" I admitted "the only reason I came back was because I wanted to help Seigaku win the tournament... no offense"

"Non taken, so... when are you leaving?" he asked.

"The sooner the better"

* * *

**WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry it was a little rushed _(and crappy)_, but I really wanted to update this fic already!**

*******Tensai: genius**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD **

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Hiruma Youichi

**OH MY HOLLY WAFFLE! **

**I'm so, so SO sorry it took me this long to update, but I was a little busy with my school so... yeah. I'm really, really, _really _sorry.**

**Anyway, I want to thanks all the people that fav-ed, is following or reviewed my fic you guys are awesome and I love you!**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**This is kind of EmInAlOvEr's Looking Away Challenge.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Ryoma is a year younger than Hiruma and Mamori doesn't exist _(sorry Mamori fans)._**

**Rated T because**** because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and P****oT **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** It hurts when you discover that you have been betrayed, but it hurts even more when you realize it and it's too late... this happened to me, I was betrayed by those who I considered my friends, my family, but I'm not going to cry, they don't deserve my tears, but I also don't want revenge, even when they hurt me... so I'm going away, where they can't hurt me ever again.

**Pairing**: AllxRyoma _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Female Ryoma

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published:**** 06-24-13**

* * *

**Hiruma Youichi**

_**- The Commander Of Hell-**_

**_(Happiness Again)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"I can't Kei, I can't hurt them" I'm pathetic "even when I know they don't care for me, I can't bring myself to hurt them, I care deeply for them" I cried in anguish "I still see them as my precious friends even when I know that they will never see me as such" I sobbed, trying to make the pain in my heart go away.

"Reiko..." strong arms wound themselves around and brought me into a tight embrace "I'm sorry I couldn't help you"

"It's alright Kei" I reassured him "it's not you fault"

"But!"

"I told you that it's fine" I whacked him in the head lightly.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"America" I answered.

"America? why?" he asked confused.

"I still need to finish the US Open" I started explaining "and I think it would be good for me to be away from here" I admitted "the only reason I came back was because I wanted to help Seigaku win the tournament... no offense"

"Non taken, so... when are you leaving?" he asked.

"The sooner the better"~

* * *

_**~Three years later~**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

A girl with messy long green hair was walking around the streets of Las Vegas, more specifically to a casino, as she walked closer to the doors of to the building, two big men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses approached her figure and bowed deeply to her, surprising the people around them, why? because said girl looked barely fifteen.

"Good afternoon princess" one of the guards greeted politely, he was tall and his skin was tanned, his hair black, and short.

"Good afternoon Blake" she answered with a small smile directed at them.

"Good afternoon Reiko" the other said politely with a smile on his face, he had dirty blond hair and looked in his early twenties, all in all, he was a very hansom man, and women often filtered with him, but he only had eyes for one woman...

"What's up Afton" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Nothing new" he admitted "and you?"

"Nah... the same as always" she admitted rolling her eyes "taking care of Ryoga and the old man" she said with a giggle "sometimes I wonder who is the adult and who are the kids" she said, and Afton laughed.

"I see" he said, Blake watching quietly the exchange, a spark of jealousy could be see in his hidden brown eyes.

"And how have you been Blake?" Reiko asked him and he smiled smugly at Afton who seemed to seethe with jealousy now.

"Good, Samantha gave birth to twins last weekend" he said fondly "two healthy boys, Mike and Jake" he smiled remembering them.

"I'm so happy to hear that Blake, please tell Sammy congratulation of my part okay?" Ryoma asked brushing her hair out of her face showing a tattoo peeking out of the collar of her white blouse.

"Will do" he said and Afton decided it was time for him to talk again.

"So, what are your business here Rei? the same as always?" he asked catching the attention of the green haired girl once again.

"Yeah, dad wanted me to see how was the business" she said pouting adorably glaring at the floor, missing the blush of the two men in front of her.

"S-sure, go ahead" Afton stuttered avoiding looking at her.

"Thanks!" she beamed at them "see you later guys!" she waved at them before entering the building and both males sighed in relief, someday, Reiko's smiles would definitely kill them...

* * *

"Ah! miss Reiko! what can I do for you?" a pretty blond woman asked Reiko when she saw her.

"Rachelle, I came to see how was the business going" Reiko told the blond girl.

"Of course, this way miss Reiko" she said and started guiding Reiko until they reached a small office "please take a seat" the girl offered politely and Reiko did so "I'll be back in minute, please wait" and with that the blonde girl left the room only to return minutes later with a yellow folder in her hands "this are the status of this week" she said giving Reiko the folder and said girl started cheeking the papers with her eyes quickly, making sure to remember every single detail.

A couple of hours later she was finally done and was very happy with the information she just read.

"So far, it looks good" Reiko admitted handing back the folder and standing up to stretch her muscles, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as her joints wet back to their place.

"Yes, is there something you would like to talk about miss Reiko" Rachelle asked hoping that everything was fine just the way it was, her boss and his daughter were good people, but when they got mad there wasn't any god that could stop their wrath, unlike the his boss son, but he was a complete idiot, and was too carefree... or too stupid...

"No Rachelle, everything is fine" Reiko said "oh wait, maybe there is something" she said resting her index finger on her chin in a rather cute way that made Rachelle squeal internally and stopping herself from glomp her boss daughter "you have to call me Reiko, not miss Reiko" she said and Rachelle blinked in surprise, she had just started working at the casino a month ago, and she often heard rumors about who Reiko liked to be addressed politely, at first she thought that they were just rumors, but after meeting her she concluded that they might as well be true.

"But I couldn't possibly-" she was cut.

"Come on Rachelle, you are practically my best friend, and I really don't like people addressing me so formally" Reiko said and frowning cutely "they made me feel so old" she groaned, and Rachelle couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Awww" she cooed at Reiko "okay, I will call you Rei" she said while glomping her.

"Thanks Rach" Reiko told her blushing a little, she was very happy Rachelle finally agreed to stop calling her so formally, when she first met her, she thought that Rachelle was like any other woman her age, trying to conquer her brother or father, after her mother died all the women started going after them, well, their money to be more precise, so it was her duty to drive away those witches that just wanted their money, but Rachelle was different, she never saw her or her family as faceless people with lots of money, she actually cared for them as people and that was what made Reiko like Rachelle in a friendly way.

"Sure, now go home, I'm sure that your dad and brother are already making a mess without you watching them" Rachelle giggled and Reiko groaned in annoyance, it was probably true after all...

"All right" Reiko said "I'll see you next week" she said and Rachelle nodded, looking how the small teen disappeared behind the door, she was such a cute child, she was lucky she was able to meet her.

* * *

Reiko was walking out of the elevator when her sharp ears picked the sound of a... fight? she frowned confused, her eyebrows nearly touching, this was a casino yeah, and people often got drunk sure, but in the three years she had been helping her dad in this business she never was informed of a fight, much less witness it...

Reiko quickly started heading towards where the sound of the fight came from, just to find that... it wasn't a fight...

AT. ALL.

She was tempted to hit someone, really, really, _really_ hard, but please... who could blame her? right in front of her where a bunch of guys about the same age as her, all of them looked athletic, well, in their own way, for example, the two fat guys looked very strong, even the small one, then, the three guys that seemed to yell 'Hah?' one after another _(was that some kind of ritual?)_ were also very strong, but they also looked like trouble makers, they most likely used to be delinquents... then, there were two pipsqueaks... well, not precisely, they were small, but not like her... anyway, one of them had tanned skin and thick eyebrows, and somehow reminded her of a... monkey... whatever, she noticed that he had big hands that were made to catch anything that was thrown, mmm, maybe he was a baseball player... the other one was very cute, he had spiky brown hair and doe-like chocolate brown eyes, they were big and seemed to suck your attention, he also had bright pink lips and Reiko would have mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for the fact that his shirt was soaked showing his plain chest... she wondered what would a fragile teen like that would be doing with bid guys like the others... until she saw his legs, normally she would have slapped herself and sulk about how perverted she was, but this time not, because his legs where like a the ones of a god, they had a lot of muscle, but not a lot to make him bulky, they were perfect... they were... golden legs!

She snapped herself out of her thoughts before she started drooling and proceeded to continue scanning the guys in front of her, there were two more guys and a girl, one of the guys was almost... bald... he was very tall and very skinny, he definitely didn't belonged with those guys, he looked smart, maybe an honor student... so why was he with this people?

"I will never know" she said quietly to herself.

The next boy was also tall, but he was strong unlike the previous one, but he looked so... so... annoying...

Yeah, annoying...

She didn't knew why she thought that, she just... did...

But now that she looked closely she thinks she understand the reason... a guy yelling 'Aha-ha!' while spinning in one leg with the other suspended in the air making a perfect split was very annoying... and the girl...she was probably the 'Aha-ha' guy little sister... really what were this people doing here, she started thinking very carefully, this guys couldn't possibly be delinquents, they looked too kind-hearted, with the exception of the 'Hah' trio, they did looked like delinquents...

After thinking a while, it clicked in her head, maybe they were a team! yeah, that must be it! but a team of what? basketball? nah... the big fat guy would probably be dead by now, no offence but... well yeah... then, baseball? mmm... look like a good option, but the small guy with the golden legs didn't look like he could hit something with a bat... so no... tennis?

...

...

...

Hell no.

She immediately discarded the idea, there was no way they were tennis players, they... they... there was no way, alright!

But then... what sport? what sport? what sport where they playing? she started tapping her index finger on her chin in a thinking motion, the three delinquents and the two fatties looked strong, the monkey guy could most likely catch everything that was thrown with his bug hands, the 'Aha-ha' guy was very flexible and could do anything of the previous things plus throw, kick and run fast, the golden legged guy was definitely a runner, the baldy guy was the brain and the girl was the cheerleader so... maybe... a football team? American football? but they were missing the quarterback and the kicker then... and they obviously didn't had a coach...

Which made her remember that they were under-aged and shouldn't be here.

Well... she didn't wanted to kick them out, not yet at least, they looked interesting, maybe she could play a little with them...

Yeah... she'll love that...

* * *

**Reiko's PoV**

I started walking quietly towards the cute looking guy, he looked like the more approachable one... and less... weird.

"Hello" said in a small and sweet voice, but the guy still yelped in surprise.

"H-hello" he said after taking a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I'm Reiko, Echizen Reiko" I told him in Japanese after I noticed his broken English.

"Ah! you speak Japanese, thank god!" he sighed relieved "I-I'm Kobayakawa Sena" he said blushing a little and I giggle at him making him blush some more, he was so cute!

"What are you doing in this place?" I asked him and he started fidgeting and avoiding looking at me in the eye, his friend were looking at us by now.

"E-ehm... w-well... we... are kind of poor right now and... we need money... so we thought we could come here and... well... you know..." he said avoiding my eyes, the rest of them doing the same.

"I see..." I said and he seemed to relax for moment "but you guys look to young to be here" he immediately tensed again ad the delinquent trio came to his rescue.

"Hah?" eh?

"Haah?" what?

"Haaah?" the hell?

"Hey don't go 'Hah-hah'-ing me" I said rubbing my ears.

"You are also too you to be here" the guy with an X shaped scar in his cheek.

"Yeah, you shouldn't go bitching about that when you yourself are breaking the law!" the guy with brown hair and fish-like lips said, bitching? I don't bitch...

"I was just asking!" I yelled at them and they shut up, thank god "so? what are you doing here Sena-kun? I can tell that you are not from here, you must likely still live in Japan right?" he nodded shyly and I smiled..

"Yeah, w-we actually came for training" he admitted playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Training?" in the middle of a casino?

"I-I now it seems unbelievable, but it's true Hiruma-san brought us here to train after we lost a bet with another team in Japan" he explained but I was frozen, Hiruma-san? Hiruma? was... he... could that Hiruma-san be the one I'm looking for? Sena-kun notices I was frozen and started worrying about me "E-Echizen-chan!" he tapped my shoulder.

"Hiruma? Hiruma Youichi?" I asked him, gripping his shoulders a little tight making him wince slightly.

"Y-yeah" finally...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Y-yeah" Sena's words seemed to switch on Reiko smile, she actually smiled like she hadn't been able for the last three years after her team betrayed her, she felt so happy, and the Devil Bats couldn't help but notice that.

"Youichi..." she breathed "where is he now? where is Youichi?" she asked him shaking him a little.

"H-he went to book us a room!" Sena answered quickly and Reiko smiled once again, he was going to stay in the casino's hotel! perfect.

"Thank you!" she hugged Sena stunning the whole team and as soon as she let him go she started running.

"S-she's so fast!" Monta chocked "almost as fast as you Sena!" and Sena couldn't agree more.

"Y-you know, maybe we should follow her" Kurita said worrying for Reiko's life, who knows what Hiruma would do to her...

"Yeah!" and they all started running behind her, hoping that Hiruma wouldn't kill her, or worse... blackmail her... _(they should really decide their priorities...)_

* * *

Reiko ran as fast as her small legs could bring her and she smiled brightly when he spotted Hiruma Youichi talking with the receptionist, she noted how much he had changed, he was now taller, almost a head and a half and his black spiky hair was now blond, his eyes seemed sharper and his pointy ears were now pierced.

"I-I'm really sorry sir, but I can't help you!" the receptionist said, Mary was her name, she was trembling uncontrollably and tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes, hehe... she deserve it... I never liked her...

"Really now... I sure you would want you husband to know your little secret" he threatened and her eyes widen so much I almost feared they would pop out of their place, key word: _almost_.

"N-No!" she cried pathetically and I suddenly remembered something I wish I didn't... I'm sure I also looked like that... when they betrayed me...

"Then-" no matter how much I hated her, I couldn't watch her suffer.

"Mary, give him five suites" I told the blue eyed woman.

"Miss Echizen!" she yelped in surprise.

"He is the son of a very important friend of my dad" I lied "he didn't told you because he didn't wanted people to know he was here, but now that I am here, I'm ordering you to give him five suites" my tone very serious "is there any question?" she shook her head quickly and proceeded to give him the keys of the suites "you should go home now, I'll tell Rachelle to cover for you" I told her in a more soft voice and she nodded, giving me a grateful look before fleeing away.

"I don't think I met you before" Youichi told me, eyeing me with a critical eye and I chuckled amused earning a glare from here.

"Not here at least" I admitted "Echizen Ryoma, we met near a train railings three years ago" I said, but he didn't seemed to remember _(A/N: Oh my god! something Hiruma Youichi can't remember, it's the end of the world! the Apocalypse!)_ "I was crying and you... told me that... you made me realize that those who hurt me are not my friends" I admitted and his eyes widened slightly in recognition "I... wanted to thank you and... returning the favor" I said and his eyes immediately showed and evil glint.

"Really?" he asked smirking and I guessed he was already making a plan.

"Yeah, anything" I said determined.

"Anything?" ehm...

"Y-yeah?" maybe?

"Perfect!" uh-oh... I think I just got in more trouble... I sorry dad...

* * *

**WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry it was a little rushed _(and crappy)_, but I really wanted to update this fic already!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD **

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Echizen Reiko

**OH MY HOLLY WAFFLE! **

**I'm back! and I'm still alive! _(no duh!)_ I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been a little busy, with what? live!**

**Anyway, I want to thanks all the people that fav-ed, is following or reviewed my fic you guys are awesome and I love you!**

**NOW!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**This is kind of EmInAlOvEr's Looking Away Challenge.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Ryoma is a year younger than Hiruma and Mamori doesn't exist _(sorry Mamori fans)._**

**Rated T because**** because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and P****oT **are not mine **_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll****put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** It hurts when you discover that you have been betrayed, but it hurts even more when you realize it and it's too late... this happened to me, I was betrayed by those who I considered my friends, my family, but I'm not going to cry, they don't deserve my tears, but I also don't want revenge, even when they hurt me... so I'm going away, where they can't hurt me ever again.

**Pairing**: AllxRyoma _(for now)_

**Warnings:** Female Ryoma

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published:**** 08-23-13**

* * *

**Echizen Reiko**

**_- Devil Bats Amefuto Team New Member? -_**

**_(Anything For You... Almost)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"I-I'm really sorry sir, but I can't help you!" the receptionist said, Mary was her name, she was trembling uncontrollably and tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes, hehe... she deserve it... I never liked her...

"Really now... I sure you would want you husband to know your little secret" he threatened and her eyes widen so much I almost feared they would pop out of their place, key word: _almost_.

"N-No!" she cried pathetically and I suddenly remembered something I wish I didn't... I'm sure I also looked like that... when they betrayed me...

"Then-" no matter how much I hated her, I couldn't watch her suffer.

"Mary, give him five suites" I told the blue eyed woman.

"Miss Echizen!" she yelped in surprise.

"He is the son of a very important friend of my dad" I lied "he didn't told you because he didn't wanted people to know he was here, but now that I am here, I'm ordering you to give him five suites" my tone very serious "is there any question?" she shook her head quickly and proceeded to give him the keys of the suites "you should go home now, I'll tell Rachelle to cover for you" I told her in a more soft voice and she nodded, giving me a grateful look before fleeing away.

"I don't think I met you before" Youichi told me, eyeing me with a critical eye and I chuckled amused earning a glare from here.

"Not here at least" I admitted "Echizen Ryoma, we met near a train railings three years ago" I said, but he didn't seemed to remember _(A/N: Oh my god! something Hiruma Youichi can't remember, it's the end of the world! the Apocalypse!)_ "I was crying and you... told me that... you made me realize that those who hurt me are not my friends" I admitted and his eyes widened slightly in recognition "I... wanted to thank you and... returning the favor" I said and his eyes immediately showed and evil glint.

"Really?" he asked smirking and I guessed he was already making a plan.

"Yeah, anything" I said determined.

"Anything?" ehm...

"Y-yeah?" maybe?

"Perfect!" uh-oh... I think I just got in more trouble... I sorry dad...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Hiruma Youichi was the devil himself, or something close, everyone knew that, just a simple look at him and you immediately knew that he was bad news, he was aware of this, and used it to his advantage, so when this petite beauty came to him and not only gave him a _(luxurious)_ place to stay without expecting something in return but also offered help in whatever he may need in the future for helping her in the past _(something he did, but because he was boring and she was just passing by)_ it was perfect! the girl looked like she came from a wealthy family, but she was also cute, a great plus!

His lips curved in his signature smirk, and his eyes showed an evil glint, this was perfect, and the best part was that he didn't even had the need to blackmail her, she came in his own accord! who knew that being the good guy for once was this helpful! maybe he should do that more... nah... who was he lying to? that wasn't going to happen...

"E-ehmm... Y-Youichi?" a bell-like voice interrupted his thought, the girl, Echizen Reiko.

"Sorry, I was thinking..." he apologize, from the corner of his eyes he saw the resit of his team looking at him wide eyed and gaping, he smirked at this and decided to tease them more "I know the perfect way you can help me Chibi-chan" he purred putting an arm around Reiko's shoulders making her blush furiously.

"W-what do you want? I'll do anything!" her little hands turned into fists and her eyes shining with determination.

"I want you to become my team manager and sponsor" he smirked at her shocked face.

"Eh... uh... huh..." she started stuttering, her eyes darting everywhere never focusing on something for long, she looked complete and utterly lost "what?" she managed to say at last.

"I want you to come to Japan with us and become my amefuto team manager and sponsor" Hiruma repeated calmly, while the rest of his team gaped even more at him, Sena and Kurita even fainted, but he didn't cared, he waited patiently for the girl's answer.

"Uhm... ehm... well... that's very... unexpected..." she started awkwardly, stopping a few seconds to find the correct words "I... didn't... well, I never... uhm..." Reiko was really confused, she didn't knew what to answer him, she wanted to help him, but she didn't wanted to go to Japan, not now, not never if it was possible, but she knew that someday she would have to return, but... "fine..." she whispered hoping that Hiruma wouldn't hear her, but she was wrong.

"Perfect!" he grinned even more "when can we leave?" she stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"First I need to tell my old man and my aniki so... about three to five days" Hiruma nodded, he could wait "do you need for me to buy the plane tickets?" she asked him like she was buying a mere lollipop, but he shook his head.

"No, I got this" she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright" she gave a quick glance at her clock and her eyes widened a little "I need to go now before aniki call the cops, he can be very overprotective, I'll be back tomorrow morning" once again Hiruma nodded and Reiko left, she needed to think how she was going to tell her dad... maybe Keigo could help...

* * *

**Reiko's PoV**

"No" Kei repeated over the phone.

"Keigo please! I thought you wanted me to come back to Japan" I whined.

"Oh, I do alright? I just don't want you helping that guy, I'm telling you, he is just bad news" he growled and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"He's not that bad Kei, I swear that as soon as he starts blackmailing me I'll tell you and I'll be back in America" I told him, silently begging to God that he accepted.

"But! ahhh, alright" he sighed defeated "I will support you if your dad and Ryoga refuses"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, this is the only time Ore-sama will help you" I arched an eyebrow.

"Ore-sama? I thought that by now you would already get over that, I guess I was wrong" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing... anyway, I have to go, I need to drop the bomb on my dad and Ryoga, I'll call you later alright?"

"Okay, and Reiko... a lot of things have changed since you left, including people" and with that he hang up on me.

"Weirdo..." I shrugged my shoulders, might as well be nothing.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" I put my hand over my ears, trying to shield them from the shriek, but that seemed impossible, it's been three days, and still no luck whatsoever.

"Dad, I'm going to Japan not to the after life" I grimaced at the kicked puppy look he and Ryoga were giving me, it was creepy.

"No! I refuse! I won't let my little baby leave!" he pouted, aniki nodding in agreement.

"I agree! there are a lot of wolves that will try to take away your innocence!" I looked at Ryoga like he had a second head, what the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm going to school, not to hook up with some nameless guy" I grimaced.

"But!"

"Please?" I put my puppy eyes, hopefully this time they would work.

"Reiko..." Oyaji started.

"I promise I'll be good, I'll call everyday, I'll call Keigo everyday" I begged.

"Ahhh... alright, but as soon as I hear something I don't like from you or Keigo I go take you back myself if it is necessary, understood?" I nodded eagerly with a huge smile in my face, I would have hated telling Youichi I couldn't return to Japan with him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed in glee and gave both of them a peck on the cheek before running to my room to pack, it was going to be a long and exciting trip after all.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

After Reiko ran to her room with such a big smile on her face, Ryoga and Nanjiroh couldn't help but smile too, it had been ages since she looked so happy, before that _day, _and Rinko's death didn't helped at all, Reiko felt responsible for her death, both of them knew that, but no matter what they did or said to her, she just wouldn't listen... it was really sad.

Things started looking better when Reiko met Afton and Blake, those two were good kids, a little older than her, but that never stopped them was from loving her.

And then came Rachelle, she was a sweet girl, Ryoga really liked her, more like a friend, and Reiko noticed, and helped both of them... they still weren't as close as he would have liked it but at least they are not complete strangers.

But then, three days ago his little sister came back from the casino and told him and Nanjiroh that she wanted to return to Japan with some guys, no idea who they were but she talked about them like she had know them since always, he was sure they weren't her ex-teammates from Seigaku or anything related to tennis, so who were they? Nanjiroh and Ryoga were worried that if Reiko went back, then she would get hurt, but at the same time they were happy that she was finally learning to leave her past behind and move on.

The only thing they can do is watch from the sidelines and hope she knows what she is doing.

And if she falls.

They will be there to help her stand up again.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry it was a little rushed and short _(and crappy)_, but I really wanted to update this fic already!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Aniki: formal way of saying big brother.**

***Oyaji: old man.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD **

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
